Hero, A Shego Story
by stitchedXtogether
Summary: Assisting Drakken has a price, but Shego didn't think she'd be paying it in full. Especially when there was saving to be done. But will she come out of it alive?
1. Chapter 1

Hero 

'He did it again. That freakin' idiot did it again!' I thought furiously while dodging laser blasts. You see, Dr. Drakken had come up with a half decent plan to create a bionic laser. It wouldn't have been that bad . . . if Drakken hadn't been behind the controls. The problem-he was. Then before you knew it, team Possible came crashing in, causing Dr. D to squeal like a little school girl. That's when the real problem started.

"Not this time Possible!" he had shouted, then started to fire the laser repeatedly, not caring what he was hitting. So here I am dodging laser blasts, when it hits me-not literally. Drakken had chosen an abandoned warehouse to do this experiment . . . one that was loaded with explosive fuels. I glanced over at the metal barrels that the laser blasts seemed to be getting closer to.

"Dr. D! We need to get outta here, knock it off!" I yelled up at him. Now, usually, he comes whimpering over to me so I can save his sorry ass. But this didn't seem to be the Dr. Drakken I knew. He cackled atop of his almighty, metallic, laser thrown.

"I've got them Shego! Look at them run!" This was followed by more cackling, but I did what he said and looked over at team Possible. Sure enough, they were running for their lives, now that Dr. D had stopped firing at me. Ron yelped when a laser blast singed his bottom, missing it by inches. But by now I was actually concerned for them. Certainly I've _acted_ like I wanted to kill the two before, but this? Was my employer really trying to kill them? An explosion rang out that shook the ground beneath my feet and I was thrown backward. One of the barrels had caught fire and exploded, and now the fire continued its course and was headed to the others.

Kim must have noticed this because she yelled something to her sidekick and ran the exit. I looked up to find the blue-skinned idiot still laughing and firing away. That's it. "Drakken! We're leaving, _now_!" I jumped up behind him, one hand grabbing the back of the seat, and the other grabbing the collar on Drakken's outfit. I yanked him down and made a break for it, dragging him behind me. We were only a few yards away from the abandoned warehouse when multiple explosions erupted behind us. A horrible heat engulfed me and my eyes started to water. Then for the second time that day I was swept off my feet and thrown forward, only this time I had a companion. We hurtled over an embankment and fell flat on our backs.

Well, I landed on my back and Drakken sort of landed on my stomach. I promptly pushed him off as soon as I caught my breath and scoped out our surroundings. Alright, flaming warehouse behind me, Dr. D's ship thingy hovering a few hundred yards ahead of me, a poorly placed tree to my right, and Possible to my left . . . Possible!? Wait, just Possible, where was the buffoon? I felt dread coil in my stomach.

"Kim, where's Stoppable?" I yelled over to her.

First she started, getting into a fighting stance. Then she realized I wasn't there to fight and hesitantly called back to me. "I think he's still in the warehouse!"

" . . . Shit." I glanced over to where Dr. Drakken was. He had got up and started rubbing his head. "Drakken, get over here!" We both walked over to Kim, who seemed to be near tears. A plan quickly formulated in my mind. "Alright, here's how it is. Possible and I will go in after Stoppable. Dr. D, I want you to be ready with transportation, so get your Hovercraft ready. As soon as we come out with Stoppable, I want you to take the fastest route to a Hospital you can calculate. Got it?"

"I'm not going to help these-"

I whacked him over the head. "_Now_! Kim, let's go." We ran to the flaming warehouse, slowly getting coated with ash. She saw the burned open opening just above the now warping metal doors before I did.

"Shego, give me a boost!" she yelled to me. I ran ahead of her and screeched to a stop, entwining my fingers and cupping my hands. She came up fast and used my hands as a foothold. I threw her up and she flipped into the opening that was collapsing. I quickly backed up to get a running start and jumped into the same opening, only to find Possible a few yards ahead of me, called Ron's name. "Hurry Shego!"

"Gimme a minute!" I growled, trying my best to catch up while dodging falling pieces of wood and debris. Getting halfway into the warehouse was torture. The heat alone was like hell itself. I think we both heard the straining and cracking noise at the same time. A large wooden beam above us thought it was the perfect time to collapse. As soon as I saw this, a gathered my energy into my fists and sent a green blast of plasma into it. The beam split in two and fell harmlessly on both sides of us.

Right after the beam fell, a not-so-manly scream for help was heard. Kim rushed off, leaving me to follow after her. I caught up just as she kneeled down next to her sidekick. I'll admit, he didn't look so good. There was a large piece of charred wood on his one leg which he probably tried to put out with his hands, seeing as they were burned. The leg looked half smashed and half twisted. And to top it all off, he seemed to be bleeding from a deep gash on his forehead. "Ron! Ron, are you okay?!" Kim frantically whispered.

His eyes were half open and he was grinning slightly. "Saw Shego's blast . . . knew it was you two, knew it . . . who'd have thought?" He trailed of with a slight giggle.

"Ron, hold on," she replied. "We'll get you out of here." She threw the piece of wood off his leg, then tried to lift him up herself, but he was too heavy. "Shego! Help me!" The poor girl was near tears again. Great. I moved to assist, but Stoppable waved me off.

"No . . . Rufus isn't here, don't leave him Kim . . . Rufus isn't here . . ."

Kim and I exchanged looks. She seemed to be looking at me pointedly. "Fine, I'll get the freakin' rat!" I growled. First I helped the buffoon onto her back. "Go, find an exit. I'll be right behind you." I took off, shouting Rufus's name, straining to hear his little chittering noises. It took about a whole three minutes until I saw a little naked tail wiggling from under a blanket that strangely hadn't caught fire.

"Rufus! It's Shego, I'm here to save you!" I saw his little head pop out from the blanket and he stared at me, scared but defiant. He made refusing noises along with some chittering. "Look, Kim and I already saved Ron, let's go!" He seemed to be questioning himself, and I took advantage of that. I grabbed his torso, gently but firmly, and started running full speed towards the exit. I felt a sharp pain in my pointer finger, and found him biting into it. "Damn it! Knock it off!" I stood still and shook him a little, trying to pry him off. Big mistake. Rule number one of being in flaming buildings that are collapsing-don't stand in one spot for more than five seconds.

I was on the ground before I realized anything had happened. A large piece of burning wood had landed on my back and was now using my suit as fuel for the fire. The rodent was thrown from my hands and started to scurry away. "Damn it!" I swore again, feeling the unbearable pain and heat of the log on me. I pushed myself up with my hands and knees and rolled to the side, the wood falling off of me. Lying there on my back, I remember myself vaguely wondering what it was like to die in a fire. I probably would have experienced this, if that rat hadn't come back, chittering some more. He inspected me, gave a shrill squeak, came up to my face, and gently slapped my cheek a few time.

"Up!" Rufus squeaked in my ear. Right, a rat was telling me to get up and save my ass, how eloquent. But it worked. I heaved myself to my feet, picked him up, and jogged to the closest side of the warehouse. Gathering energy into my free hand, I blasted half of the wall away with my green plasma and quickly jumped through. Hearing the building start to collapse, I steered myself towards where I knew the Doctor's ship would be and ran faster. There were still some untouched barrels in the warehouse, it was only a matter of time before the fire reached them. I could see beyond the lone tree that Drakken, now more of himself, and Kim were helping Ron into the Hovercraft. They had better hurry.

When I reached them, they were done loading Stoppable into the craft. As soon as I jumped onto it, Rufus squirmed out of my grasp and made his way over to Ron. "Alright Dr. D, lets get this thing goin-" Explosions erupted from the warehouse like gunfire and debris was flying everywhere. Drakken started the Hovercraft up quickly and started flying at top speed. It was probably because of this that I was able to see the flying metal pole before it struck. A long, skinny metal pole, most likely used for a support beam, came hurtling out from the warehouse while the explosions continued. It was heading straight for Kim. I ran up and shoved her out of the way, where she was standing by Ron. I didn't have enough momentum to carry myself out of the impact zone, but I think I knew that I wouldn't before I shoved Possible.

I was faced towards them when I felt a deep cold feeling settle in my chest, and I saw their shocked faces. From Kim sprawled out on the floor, to that little idiotic rat. I looked down at my stomach and saw the pole, sticking straight out with a crimson sheen to it. Somewhere outside my own reality, I heard Kim gasp and Dr. D make a strangled cry. I felt funny and couldn't help but fall to the floor, starting to wonder if I went into shock. I tried to tell Drakken to hurry up and get to the Hospital, but I made a deep, guttural gurgle and blood spewed from my mouth. He looked like he desperately wanted to come over and help me, but he kept driving at a speed I didn't know this Hovercraft had. My vision started to fade but I still saw Ron and Rufus, staring at me with their mouths open in silent screams. I felt rather than saw Kim scramble over to me.

"Shego! Don't die! Can you feel me holding your hand?!" Only when Possible screamed this, did I realize that I couldn't feel a thing. And the numbness was utter bliss. I only thought about one thing as the greedy, pitch black tendrils took over my vision . . . I finally got to be _the_ _hero_.


	2. Afterword

Afterword

Yo, I'm stitchedXtogether. Thank you for reading my story and taking the time to do so. If you have suggestions, please tell me. BUT NO FLAMES! 'Cause they're so hurtful and shit. (snort) Anyway, tell me if there should be a sequel, because I'm thinking about it. Give a shout and I'll hear ya loud and clear.


End file.
